lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder: Working Together (Part 1)
(Hi, this is a re-write of of a poorly written Creepypasta called Bob the builder:lost episoad, I decided to re-write this story to improve it) I'm an average 23 year old living in Portland, Oregon in a small house. I was bored as hell, I had nothing to do in my house and barely owned anything, the reason why is because I sold almost everything I had at a yard sale because I make terrible profit of my job, And I always wanted to go to a good collage so I promised myself I would never pay more then $10 for another 3 weeks. So I drived and look for some stuff for a cheap price, most of the yard sales had some pretty good DVD'S with shows like Lost, The Walking Dead and Breaking Bad with whole seasons, but they were WAY beyond my budget. I looked through almost every part of my city and couldn't find any entertainment that I could possibly buy, I was about 15 miles from home and I saw a person standing up at a table and I parked my car and saw what he had. The house he was selling at looked like a large wood cabin, Then I noticed he actually was selling a small tv and a disc for only $3! I was stunned when I saw that! "Who would sell a tv for 3 bucks!" I thought, Then I took a closer look at the items, the TV looked almost identical to the one I had sold at my yard sale a long time ago. I gave him the money, when I brought the TV and disc from the man, who appeared to be in his 30's, he smiled and said "Pleasure doing buisness with ya!" Took my items to my house, Plugged in the tv, the resolution was quite poor but I didn't care, I then looked at the disc, it looked like one of those discs you would burn media onto, I had sold tons of those as well. There was a title written on it that read "Bob the Builder: Working Together" that had been drawn with coloured markers, they even drew the characters and the logo on it as well, I popped the disc in and almost instantly, the intro and theme came on, it looked normal, even the main theme, "Can We Fix It" was normal. After that the title card said "Working Together" It sounded like an episode that would of already been made by HiT Entertainment. It started with Bob riding Scoop through Bobsville, the main location from the original series. Also, for those of you who don't know who Scoop is, Scoop is a yellow backhoe digger and the leader of Bob's machines. He's the most mature of the machines, but something seemed off, Bob didn't say anything, He had a blank expression, he just drove Scoop through the Valley. Eventually, Scoop broke down, Bob got out of Scoop's cab, and said to him "I'll call Wendy to send Lofty to pick us up". Bob then called Wendy and told him that Scoop had broken down and to send Lofty to lift Scoop back to the Yard. (End of Part 1) Category:Lost Episodes